Changed Forever
by Starsarecool2
Summary: Noah's just a normal guy trying to make a living in Stilwater and what happens? He failed and joined the Saints but along the way he meets Ellie the one person who can change his views on life. This is a Saints Row 2 story!


I've lived in Stilwater for about a couple years now. I've made a life for myself and already gotten myself a place, that is until I ran into the Saints. The first Saint I ever encountered was a childhood friend of mine, we would always hang around the gang but never joined until he woke up from his coma.

"Noah, eh Noah!" Carlos called. "Are you done with that car?"

"Yeah almost just calm down, pass me the wrench." Carlos slipped the tool under the car.

"Hey you know what man I think I'm going to join the Saints." Carlos leaned on the hood of the banged up Churchill.

"What Saints? There are no Saints ever since their boss got blown the fuck up" I got out from under the car. "And besides if that motherfucker is still alive how is he going to escape prison."

"I'm going to break him out. See my brother got it all planned out last time he got arrested, so all I gotta do is find him and get the fuck outta there." Carlos got up and walked towards the garage door.

"Well good luck."

Turns out Carlos got his dumb ass arrested and surely enough busted the guy out. Days passed since I last saw Carlos then he comes running back to the shop babbling about how he and the Boss broke out of prison and how they were putting the gang back together. Me and Carlos were the first few to join, automatically Carlos was made a lieutenant because he broke the boss out and I became his right hand.

"Yo Noah the Boss said we are in charge of the Brotherhood man." Carlos said taking a seat on the couch.

"Fuck that! I'm not taking it up with the Brotherhood."

"Dude Boss' orders." He prompted his feet up on the coffee table and opened up a cold beer. "Eh you wanna go to the club later tonight."

"Sure man whatever, as long as we don't have to deal with any brotherhood."

"Cool."

We went over to Club Koi that night and had a couple drinks.

"Yo man we gotta get out of here now!" Carlos said panting.

"Dude the fuck happened to you?" He looked like shit.

"Well I may have been getting some from a Ronin."

"A fucking Ronin! Are you insane!"

"Yeah well that Ronin had a boyfriend, so we better bounce." I looked behind Carlos and saw a couple Ronin headed our way.

"Let's Go!" We ran out the front door of the club and jumped in the car. "Yo Carlos call for some backup man." Carlos pulled out his phone and called the boss.

"Yo Boss we got a situations here down in Club Koi."

_"What's the problem?"_

"We got Ronin on our tail and we're having a hard time losing 'em."

"So what's the problem?"

"Fuck! Carlos look." Our place was on fire. I saw some Ronin around the place so they must have been behind this. I turned the car around and headed for the Hideout.

"We're coming your way Boss. Ronin got our place burned down."

"Hurry up!" Carlos hung up the phone and we made it to the Hideout. As we jumped out of the car the gang took care of the Ronin that were following us, we ran down to where Shaundi and the Boss waited.

"What the fuck were you thinking getting involved with the Ronin?" The Boss asked.

"We were just hanging out at the club."

"And that's how your place got burned down? You can't just fuck with people like that."

"Where are we going to live now?" I asked.

"We can live in the hideout!" Carlos suggested.

"I a not living in a fucking shithole!"

"My friend can help you guys out, she owns a strip club nearby." Shaundi added.

"Ok then get off your asses we're going to that club." The Boss commanded.

We drove to the strip club Tee'N'Ay and entered the front doors. Shaundi told us to wait so we took a seat at a booth and a couple girls came by.

* * *

"Hey Ivy!" A voice called over. As I turned around I saw Shaundi. Damn I haven't seen her since last summer.

"Oh my god Shaundi!" I walked over and gave her a hug. "So what's up?"

"You remember the Saints, there back together and I'm a lieutenant."

"Wow that's amazing, aiming for bigger and better things huh?"

"Yeah we got into a problem and we need your help."

"Like what?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"I have a couple of guys that need a place to stay."

"How long?"

"Who knows?"

"Well if I'm going to take in some guys then I'm going to have to talk to your Boss."

"Cool he's at that booth over there."

"... He's the Boss." I became enraged. That jerk comes back here after I told him I never wanted to see his dick face ever again.

"And those are the guys over there."

I walked up to the booth and snapped my fingers. The girls at the booth walked away.

"Ivy! Long time no see." The Boss stood up and I punched him in the face.

"Jerk! That's all you say! 'Long time no see!' Fucking dick!" I punched him again in the gut.

"Haha... ow, still the same old Ivy." he stood hunched over in pain.

"And you better hope I don't find Gat!"

"I'll take note of that. Listen we need your help."

"Yeah Yeah you want me to take these fools in I got it, but I'm not doing this for free."

"What do you want?"

"You pay me for living expenses... All of them."

"Fine anything else?"

"Yeah I have some things I want you to do for me. The Brotherhood has been in here more than ever and they're causing some trouble."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out when I tell you."

"Hey hey, ok Ivy. This is Carlos and Noah." Shaundi interrupted. I looked at the two males sitting in my booth.

"So your the ones I have to take to my place."

"Yeah I'm Carlos." The one with the cap said.

"And I'm Noah." Said the other.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ellie but you can call me Ivy."

* * *

Author Notes:

Ok so this is the first chapter of what I hope will be a great story. If you haven't guessed by now the story takes place when Saints Row 2 starts, so this will obviously be a long journey. I really hope you like it.

For those who read my other stories this story happens way before Clyde's Antiquity and The Life of Emily Loren. (Just FYI)


End file.
